Marinette Lives With Agreste AU
by Car-Car.Shil.23
Summary: Marinette's parents died when she was 5 and was sent to an orphanage. Two years later Gabriel Agreste takes her in but never fully adopts her. She grows up with Adrien as a sister in his eyes, but what happens when his feeling becomes more? What happens when Gabrial explains that he has to have a girlfriend for Adrien's image?


Hi! My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I was taken in but never fully adopted by Gabriel Agreste when I was 7 years old. That fateful day was the best day of my life! Even though when I was 5 my parents died in a car crash. I was in an orphanage for 2 years until I met Gabriel. At first glance he seemed very cold and heartless but when I got to know him I felt more safe than I had in the past 2 years. My brother-figure Adrien was very kind to me but I know that he isn't happy. He tries to hide his face with a mask, but it won't work on me. We're really close but he's a model and I'm just a designer. I design his clothes and he models them for me. He's amazing, I love him, and more than just a brother-figure. When people ask who my family is and I tell them that I live with the Agreste and Adrien is my brother- figure they immediately ask where my real parents are, I then sigh and say that they are dead. The people that ask immediately change faces to sympathy.

One day I was in my room when Natalie came and knocked on my door.

"Marinette? Mr Agreste would like to speak to you."She says opening the door to poke her head in, I nod and slide out of my bed. Perplexed I make my way down the hall to Mr. Agreste's office. I knock and hear a quiet _come in._ As I walk in I take a seat in front of him.

"You wanted me Mister Agreste?"

"Yes, I have a proposition for you." I look him in the eye, my eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"What would that be?"

"As you are my sons designer and he needs more publication, I have decided that he needs a girlfriend and who better than the one that loves him." I blinked and cocked my head to the side, slightly. Before I gave him an answer I asked, "What does Adrien say about this?"

"I believe I know what my son wants." He says rather harshly.

"I will give you an answer when I get Adrien's opinion on this, in the meantime I will be in my room designing for your next photoshoot." I shot back, getting up and moving toward the door. My hand reaching for the door, pausing when Gabriel asked his next question.

"You love him don't you?" He asked. Twisting the door and pulling it open, I'm halfway out of the door before I answer him.

"With all of my heart." I shut the door and head to my room. Adrien side steps me.

"Marinette!"

"Hi Adrien." I say with a small smile.

"What did my father want?"

"Nothing you need to know. Just some designing tips."

He deflates. "Oh okay."

"I'm sorry I have to get back to my room." I say walking around him "I'll see you later." Waving goodbye, I head to my room. When I get into my room I heave a sigh of relief. I probably should have told Adrien, but I didn't want him to hear it from me. I head to my desk and start designing.

It had been about 30 minutes before Adrien had come into my room without knocking, he looked anxious and I could only guess what happened. Gabriel had spoken to him.

"Adrien is everything alright?" I ask feigning innocence.

He looked me dead in the eye, "My dad didn't really talk to you about designs did he?" I sighed and shook my head.

"He talked to you about being my girlfriend." I nod once again. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, I really wish he would speak to me before he did something so irrational." I look up at him with confusion on my face.

"What… do you mean?" I say slowly.

"What was your initial thoughts?" He asked.

"Well I told him off for not getting your opinion on this first, so he didn't really get an answer from me. I thought it was kinda rude to just decide who you date, I mean you should probably be in love with them first or it won't be a healthy relationship. Don't you think?"

"Does that mean you're considering it?"

"Only if you think it's a good idea, I want your voice to be heard too."

"If your considering it, does that mean you love me?" I blush and look away.

"I've been in love with you since I first got here, but I am just a designer, so I didn't really think I would have a chance." He blinked and blushed.

"I didn't know that." I looked back at him.

"Really. I thought I was obvious since Gabriel found out and he is never around." It's true Gabriel was so busy that Adrien and I rarely ever got dinner with him. Maybe once every few months. Makes me wonder how long Adrien has felt lonely. I probably would be too, except my parents are no longer alive. That's okay tho. Gabriel has taken great care of me. He was family friends with my parents, and when they died and I was put in an orphanage he was the one that took me. He is my guardian, but he isn't my dad. I try to be there for Adrien but there is only so much we could do. Neither of us go to public school and I am already sick of being trapped in here like a beautiful cage. I had been trying to convince Gabriel to let Adrien and I attend public school, but I have to do things in order to gain this. Which basically means I'm going to start modeling with Adrien. Life wasn't like this when I was first here. Emma Agreste,who was Gabriel's wife, was amazing that is until she disappeared when I was 8. Adrien and I are the same age, although our birthdays are only a week apart. We both used to have separate parties. It was just us with cake and ice cream, only a few presents. I didn't like it when the Agreste's spoiled me so I didn't ask for much. All I am really fighting about is going to school. I believe that this will benefit both Adrien and I.

"Guess I'm just oblivious." He joked. I smiled a giggled.

"Yea you were."

"So my dad made a proposition and you turned it down."

"I don't want a relationship, just because your dad said so. I'm in love with you Adrien, but I want you to be in love with me."

"Marinette I am in love with you." I perked up with hearing this.

"You do?" I questioned.

He smiled, "Yeah I do. I have been trying to suppress them because you were more of a sister to me, but I could never deny my feeling for you. Mare, I'm in love with you, so please will you be my girlfriend and not just because my dad wants us to be." I jumped up and into his arms all the while screaming 'Yes, yes!' He laughed with me and hugged me tight.

Meanwhile Natalie was listening to the whole conversation and decided to tell Mr Agreste. She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Natalie."

She smiled. "I think our planned worked…"

"Well then that's perfect." He said with a hint of a smile.

(A/N: This is just the first chapter BTW. I've been posting a lot of new stories without finishing them… lol sorry.)


End file.
